


Nico di Angelo vs. The VSCO Girls

by CrazyPeachLady



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, It's only implied because It was a school essay., Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPeachLady/pseuds/CrazyPeachLady
Summary: An essay that I wrote for school, I had no other ideas and this is the shit that came out.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Nico di Angelo vs. The VSCO Girls

*Before you start reading this I would like to say that this was an essay for school, yes I did turn it in, and yes I got and 'A' on it. Also sorry if I got any major facts or characters wrong, I haven't read the Percy Jackson series in a while, planning to re-read the series this summer though.*  
Enjoy!

“And I oop.”

“Sksksksksksk, and I oop.”

Nico used to love his friends, until they decided to become...VSCO girls. Nico didn’t understand the internet trend that his friends were trying to annoy him with. Nico wondered who made the language of ‘sksksk’ and ‘and I oop’ because he wanted to have a very nice chat with them. Nico had been sitting alone in his cabin, some people would consider Nico’s cabin as dark and depressing, but to him it was a comforting place. Especially because of his black plush pillows and soft mattress with dark gray bedsheets , which was perfect for contemplating on whether or not he should just shadow travel to Japan and get some onigiri.

A few days ago had been the first incident of the ‘VSCO girl disease’. The incident had started when Percy ran up the Nico with his jet black hair tied up in an extremely short ponytail on the top of his head, a long aqua blue shirt with the white words ‘and I oop’ printed on them, he was also holding an abundance of scrunchies in his arms while he was running. As Percy ran, Nico could see the shorts Percy was wearing underneath the unnecessarily long shirt. Nico was slightly terrified of the older boy charging toward him as if he were about to fight him. If Nico hadn’t been so surprised by Percy’s appearance he would have ran sooner. Once Percy reached Nico, Percy threw the scrunchies at Nico and even put a burgundy scrunchie on Nico’s wrist.

“And I oop,” Those had been the only words Percy had spoken to Nico before he ran off to join the his group of ‘VSCO girls’. The group consisted of Will Solace, Apollo’s son, and Nico’s personal doctor. The blonde, who had a similar hairstyle to Percy’s had been laughing at Nico’s confusion from afar. Jason Grace, Jupiter’s son, was on the ground with a yellow and light blue scrunchies in his hair and on his wrists, laughing as if he had seen the funniest thing in the world. In Jason’s opinion, it was definitely up there on the list. Will and Connor Stoll, Hermes children, were amused by the prank, but they were already scheming a much better one. No one would know what the two dirty blond haired brothers were up until it happened. Nico was thoroughly confused and slightly agitated about what had happened, but Nico decided to let it go. The ‘letting it go’ plan was then compromised by the ‘VSCO girl disease’ incident number two and three. Incident two was Percy and his group leaving piles of hydro flask, scrunchies, and a sign that said ‘sksksksksk’ in front of Nico’s cabin. The black haired teen had decided to breath in deeply and just pick up the stuff and see if anyone wanted any of it, then he would burn the sign. The third incident was the last straw for Nico.

It was an hour or so before sunset, and Nico had just come back visiting his half-sister at Camp Jupiter, he had been ready to change his clothes and take a nap. Instead of coming back to his normal cabin, he came back to Camp and saw VSCO and palm tree stickers all over his wall, and posters of beaches. That wasn’t even the worst part, the worst parts had been when he looked in his drawers and saw all of his clothes replaced with ’VSCO’ clothes, even his bedsheets and pillows had changed. The pillows were now white with frilly edges, his bedsheets were now pink, and his blanket was now fluffy and a mix of the colors white, pink, and blue. Nico had been so frustrated that he hadn’t known what to do, after angrily pacing his now ruined room, he decided to ask his sister what to do. He shadow traveled back to camp Jupiter before he could see Percy, Will, Jason, Connor, and Travis outside his window, howling like hyenas.

“I think that you should fight fire with fire,” Hazel said as she tried to comb through her unruly brown locks. 

“How should I do that,”Nico asked, skeptical, but curious nonetheless.

“Show them that it doesn’t effect you by becoming a VSCO girl, duh” Hazel said, genuinely wondering how the thought never crossed his mind.

“Don’t look at me like that, I didn’t think of it because I don’t even know how to become a VSCO girl,” Nico snapped.

“I can help you with that,” Hazel exclaimed, quickly turning away from her mirror, with her comb stuck in her curly hair. Nico shrunk back a bit, surprised at her eagerness to help. Nico didn’t really want to be a VSCO girl, but it was either do this or wait it out. Nico wasn’t waiting this out.

_______

“Nico seemed so confused, it was hilarious,” Jason laughed. The sun had almost set, and Jason and the group were sitting at the dining hall benches outside, talking about Nico.

“I wonder when he’s going to come back,” Connor asked, struggling to hold in his laugh.

“He’s probably going to stay with Hazel for the night, or something,” Travis suggested.

“Yeah, we should probably stop and give him a gift for putting up with us,” Will laughed.

“We should take him to McDonalds, he loves McDonalds,” Percy suggested, smiling at the past memory where Nico summoned ghosts using Happy Meals as an offering.

“Yeah, we should. We should also get out of these clo-”Jason had started to gesture to his outfit until he saw the unimaginable. The other boys had wondered what had Jason so starstruck. They were surprised, to say the least. They had seen Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, summoner of spirits, The Ghost King, the most emo of them all. Dressed as a VSCO girl. Nico’s ebony hair was tied up with two light blue scrunchies into two ‘ponytails’ at the top of his head. He had a shell necklace around his neck, pale pink sunglasses on his forehead. His short sleeve shirt was lavender and just above his knees, showing his pale legs and arms, the words ‘Good Vibes’ were printed on it in white bubble letters. He was wearing a variety of bracelets, including scrunchies, they were mostly the colors white, lavender, pink, and light blue. He was even holding a hydro flask.

“Wow, um, I wasn’t expecting,” Will stuttered out, he was lost for words. He didn’t really expect retaliation from Nico, and even if Nico did do anything, he wasn’t expecting this.

“The ultimate VSCO girl,” Percy murmured, he then repeated it again, slowly getting louder. Once he started shouted he repeated that at the same

“The ultimate VSCO girl!” Percy shouted. He now had Jason, Connor, and Travis chanting with him, and walking around Nico in a circle, praising him. Will had still been wondering how he let it get this far. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, and Jason’s older sister, had been walking past. She simply turned back the way she had walked previously, not saying a word. She was definitely going to make fun of Jason for it later, but not before she told her friends about, and Hazel. Definitely Hazel.

Nico was now a stuttering mess, trying to get away from the guys circling him, until he just shadow traveled away because it was finally dark enough for him to do it out in the open.

“I told him not shadow travel too much,” Will grumbled, the doctor in him came out,”Okay guys, it’s time to leave him alone. He’s put up with us long enough.”

“Okay,” Percy pouted.

“Okay, Dr.Solace,” Jason teased.

“No promises,” Travis joked, Connor nodded in agreement. Until Will glared at him, which caused the two brothers to leave the area, hopefully back to their cabin.

With the end of that whole charade, Will went to go check up on Nico. To make sure that Nico hadn’t hurt himself from shadow travelling. Percy and Jason went to go see Annabeth and Thalia, both girls laughed at their ridiculous clothing, but also slightly scolded them for messing with Nico. Both boys were embarrassed, Jason more so than Percy. Percy was used to embarrassment. The Stoll brothers went back to their cabin to plan another prank. Even though they were all separate now, the one thing that was truly on their minds was the fact that Nico defeated the VSCO girls….

By becoming a VSCO girl.


End file.
